


Je peux jouer

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [30]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, FIFA World Cup 2018, Fluff, M/M, Sick Character, Vomiting
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 09:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15637602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Steven avait peur que N'Golo ne puisse pas jouer la finale à cause de sa maladie.





	Je peux jouer

Je peux jouer

  
Steven marchait tranquillement dans les couloirs de leur repère d'Istra, sortant d'une séance d'entraînement, il avait envie de détendre ses muscles avec un massage ou d'une bonne baignade dans la piscine. Ses folles envies de détente s'évaporèrent quand il entendit des hauts le cœur venant de la chambre de N'Golo, la porte était d'ailleurs entrouverte, il s'approcha et la réalisation le frappa. N'Golo était malade. L'appréhension monta en lui, ils avaient besoin de lui pour la finale ! N'Golo était leur meilleur milieu, il les avait sauvé tellement de fois ! Steven arriva devant la salle de bain de la chambre, et il avait eu raison, le plus petit souffrait devant sa cuvette. Il attendit que N'Golo ait fini de s'essuyer la bouche pour l'amener là où se trouvaient le coach et les équipes médicales.

  
''Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?'' Le coach leur demanda en les voyant bras-dessus-bras-dessous

''N'Golo est malade coach, vous devez l'aider.'' Son inquiétude avait pris la place de sa sûreté dans sa voix, il avait tellement peur que son ami ne puisse pas jouer la finale

''Je... Je vais pouvoir jouer, coach...'' N'Golo essaya de les rassurer

''Tu viens de vomir N'Golo !'' Steven s'exclama

''Je peux jouer Steven, coach !''

''Je vais te laisser jouer pour l'instant NG, mais si ton état ne s'améliore pas, je ne te promets rien.'' Le coach leur dit, assuré et gentil à leur égard

''Bien compris.'' Steven déclara en ramenant N'Golo se reposer, au fond de lui, il voulait le voir jouer mais pas le voir souffrir sur le terrain.

  
Fin


End file.
